Pretty Sure It's a Miracle
by alicehatter239
Summary: Takes place after Kung Fu Panda 2! Tigress needs someone to talk to, and Po is always there for her. He gets to see a side of Tigress no one even knew existed. What happens when their feelings are confessed? Chapter 5 is up! Tigress/Po
1. Chapter 1

**All right! I just saw Kung Fu Panda 2 very recently with my best friend! I bawled my eyes out :'( This one-shot takes place after the SECOND movie! And that's all this is going to be, a one-shot! It's a romance between Po and Tigress. I just thought the second movie implied that they like each other, and I think they are sooo cute together! No sex or anything, trust me. *Few minutes later* BOOM! SEX SCENE! Hahaha kidding ;) No sex scenes for this girl :D Can't write one if my life depends on it! So, enjoy! And PLEASE, if you have ANY advice whatsoever, don't be afraid to share it! I would appreciate it if you would review, just so I know that I accomplished something (I have low self esteem issues). Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these movies. Sadly.**

**Pretty Sure It's a Miracle**

**By: alicehatter239**

"WAIT!" I screamed. It was too late. It was already happening. "Oof!"

I went flying as Tigress punched my stomach more forcefully than before, which was really saying something. I flew over the walls of the shrine **(A/N: I totally can't remember what the heck the place is called where they all live. The palace? Shrine? I don't know…) **and landed with a huge thud. Thank the gods that my stomach saved me. That would have been a whole other world of pain had I landed on my back.

"Awe, c'mon, Tigress!" I whined as I stumbled through the doors to the shrine again. "I wasn't ready!"

"Po, you say that every time one of us hits you during training." Crane pointed out. I thought this over.

"Uh…I do? I don't remember any of these times that you speak of!" I tried to hold back a smile.

"Panda!" Shi-fu said gruffly. I turned towards him, surprised. He wasn't in here when we were training, was he? I don't remember seeing him here. Then again, he has this awesome way of just appearing out of nowhere in places he isn't even close to. "I suggest you stop fooling around, and then maybe you will be able to fight back for once! Stop blaming the fact that you are not blocking the strikes given to you on not being ready. Everybody here can see that half the time you say that, you are fully ready."

I looked down in shame. "Yes, Master Shi-fu. I understand completely."

"I'm not angry, I'm only teaching. If something happens that is even half as evil as the Peacock, you need to be prepared. Tai-Lung was a mere baby pig compared to the Peacock, especially in your case." I felt a pang of grief on the inside. Shi-fu sometimes really knew where to hit you. It was only a short time ago, two weeks maybe that we had defeated the Peacock and I had learned who I was and where I came from.

The reason we keep saying, "The Peacock" is because we vowed never to say his real name in the presence of one another. I found that it is a lot more comfortable than saying his real name. It was just too painful, even for a big fat carefree panda like me.

I realized that nobody had said anything and it was quiet all around. I focused my vision, and saw that Shi-fu had disappeared again. This guy was going to give me a headache.

I looked over at the four of the five that were standing outside of the training area on the steps and noticed that Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis were all heading inside. I hadn't realized it, but the sun was setting and it was getting dark out. I shrugged, knowing that I would be fine if I didn't get into my room on time. Nobody really cared anymore.

Then I shot my eyes to Tigress, who I found to be looking intently at me. As soon as I looked at her, though, she quickly averted her eyes away from me. What was with her?

"Hey, Tigress? Are you okay?" I asked, walking over.

"I'm, fine, Po. I'm just tired." She sighed.

"Are you sure…?" I pestered. She glared at me. I threw my paws up in defense.

"Hey, I was only concerned!" I chuckled. She rolled her eyes as she turned to walk away. "Um, goodnight! Sleep tight!"

"Goodnight, Po." She smiled.

I sighed dreamily without realizing it. Thankfully she didn't seem to hear.

As I walked into the hall containing our rooms, I tried my best to be quiet on the floor. Sadly, the floors were still as creaky as ever. I doubted they were ever going to get them replaced. Either that or it was just my weight. I decided it was the latter.

I walked into my room and just kind of stood there for a moment; breathing, thinking, dreaming…

_Tigress._

I jumped. When I turned, I was startled to find Tigress standing in my doorway. Her eyes looked like they had aged a thousand years, although they were still beautiful. Her fur was slightly sticking up on side of her face, like she had been rubbing it or something. She was in different clothes, other than her training suits. It looked to be more like a comfy outfit. All in all, she looked a mess. A gorgeous mess. I expected that she was in here for the normal reason; to say goodnight or to tell me to try to be quieter when I'm walking down the hallway. Or in the rare case, actually tell me she hopes I sleep well.

But nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

She started crying.

It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen. Not horrible in the, 'she looked disgusting and stupid' way. It was horrible in the, 'heartbreakingly painful' kind of way. Nothing could make me think that she was ugly or stupid or anything like that. She was the most beautiful person I had ever met. And the most understanding, from what I know.

But this…this image will never leave my mind. The image of the tears running freely down her cheeks, the image of her eyes closing tightly to try to hold them back, the image of her mouth opening slightly to let out a soft whimper. It made my heart break into a million pieces. A person like Tigress shouldn't even know what crying _is._ She was too tough for this! And yet here she is, doing what I thought was impossible for her _to_ do.

"Tigress?" I said my voice a shaky whisper. "Tigress, what's wro—"

Then she did another surprising thing. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug. She buried her face in my neck fur and sobbed. Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around her waist, too.

"Tigress…" I trailed off. "This isn't like you at all. I didn't even know you _could_ cry! What the heck happened?"

She stayed silent for a moment, her arms still wrapped around my neck and her head still on my shoulder.

After a few more seconds, she pulled away from me. She didn't bother to wipe any of the tears away, seeing as they just kept coming.

"I don't really know what's wrong with me," she managed to choke out. I moved out of the way so I could gesture to the mattress that was my bed (The original bed was above the ground, but it broke eventually).

"You wanna…sit down? You need someone to talk to?" I asked. She nodded and padded over to the mattress, plopping down onto it. I came over too, sitting down next to her as gently as I could. "Tigress…please. Talk to me."

She coughed slightly, and then put her paw on her forehead, letting it rest in her paw. She took a deep breath. "Po, how is it that I didn't go through the most traumatic experience two weeks ago but you did, yet I'm the one sitting here crying?"

I stared at her blankly. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know why I hadn't broken down in tears at some point in the past two weeks. Tigress had seemed as strong as ever. I finally decided to speak. "I'm not sure. I have to say, this is one of the most shocking things I've ever seen you do, though."

"I know. I'm never like this. I never show a sign of weakness, or anything like that. But since that battle…ugh, that was the most intense and most horrifying battle I've ever gone through. I watched you get hurt again and again, and it was slowly killing me on the inside. That was the only thing that got to me. Having to witness you being hurt like that, it was terrible. The worst of it was…I could relate to your emotional pain. Not knowing who you are or where you came from. That was and still is my problem. But now you know who you are. I'm extremely happy for you, but I think the realization of everything that happened during all of that finally got to me tonight for some reason."

I couldn't speak. Her weakness…was watching me get hurt? So that pretty much means…her weakness is me? I _so_ didn't see that coming. I didn't know if I should be flattered or upset by this. I didn't want to be someone's weakness, but knowing that Tigress really cared about me that much was actually kind of nice.

"I didn't think that anything like that would ever affect you," I said shakily. "I'm sorry I made you go through all of that, Tigress. I didn't…"

"Po, just shut up." She laughed. "It wasn't your fault that the Peacock did all of that. I just wish I could have helped more. If you had told me about what he did earlier, we could have defeated him sooner. But it's all right now, it's over and done with." I saw her bottom lip start to quiver, and within seconds, she was sobbing again. I moved a little closer to her and put my arm around her to hug her. She put her head on my shoulder and sobbed into it. "And…I hate to say it, but I've been holding all of this in since the fight. I decided I couldn't hold it in anymore. But I needed someone to talk to."

"I'm here for ya, Tigress. All day and everyday. But why me?" I raised an eyebrow.

She talked without lifting her head up and the tears still running down her face. "Because you're my best friend, Po. You're the one person who doesn't make me angry because of the way you talk to me, or the way you treat me. The other four…they drone on and on about how I'm so angry all the time and how I'm such a bitch. They talk about me behind my back. Don't get me wrong, I still like them and everything, but sometimes it just really gets to me. This is the first time that I've cried in 20 years, and I don't like it at all."

"I'm your best friend? Well, I must admit, I do feel pretty special. But…you really have been holding it in for a long time, haven't you?" I said softly.

"It was harder than you think. All those times I wanted to brake down in front of everybody and just show them that I actually do have feelings…Shi-fu knows that I do. He saw my cry countless times as a child. He was the only person I could talk to about these kinds of things, but I never considered him as a best friend. He eventually stopped listening to me and told me to grow up. I did, but it was one of the hardest challenges he ever gave me." I could see she was really hurting right now, so I hugged her real tight.

"Tigress, I'd never tell you to grow up, or to get over it," I whispered. "You're my best friend too, and nothing is ever going to change that."

I could tell she was smiling, but tears were still falling. I wiped one of them away with my thumb. She looked at me for a moment, and I thought that no other moment could ever be so peaceful and perfect in my life. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and I felt kind of light headed, to be honest. But it ended when she awkwardly looked away.

"Uh…" she stuttered. "Um, Po, thanks so much for this. It really helped a lot. I'm glad I could finally talk to someone about this. But please, _please_ promise me that you won't tell anybody about this."

"I swear I won't," I smiled honestly.

I really kind of wished that she would stop doing surprising things to me. They were starting to make my head spin.

This time, she stuttered a moment, and then she turned to me and gave a quick kiss on my cheek before running out of the room. My eyes widened when she was gone. But seconds later, she came back and poked her head through the door.

"Goodnight, Po. I hope you sleep well."

And she was gone.

I fell asleep about an hour after Tigress left the room.

My cheek had been tingling where she kissed me before I got to sleep. Then I woke up and it was _still _tingling. What woke me up was not the fact that the gong had been rung, but the fact that the sun was shining into my room unusually bright. There was one day a week where we didn't have to train if we didn't want to and could sleep in however long we wanted to. That day was Wednesday. I got out of bed and exited my room, checking everyone else's room to see if they were awake. Everyone was gone except for Tigress. She was still asleep in her bed. I wasn't surprised. Last night probably made her insanely tired.

I closed her door and walked out of the hallway. "Guys," I called quietly. I didn't want to wake up Shi-fu if he was still sleeping. "Guys, where are you?"

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

I turned around quickly, feeling another presence in the hallway I was in.

What I saw scared me the most I had been scared since the recent battle.

It was the Peacock.

He was standing at the end of the hallway in the darkness where there was no light whatsoever. I held back a shout for help.

_He's dead,_ I thought, _He's dead, he's dead, he's dead, he's DEAD! _I repeated this over and over in my head about a million times while he stood there and watched me. I flinched when he took a step forward. Then another, and another. I couldn't move. It was like my feet had been glued to the floor. Finally, when he got close enough to me that he could reach out and touch me, I snapped.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, falling backwards and knocking over a vase on a pedestal. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Po…" he said. I shook my head.

"Go away…DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled again.

"Po!" he hissed.

I screamed.

"Po!" Someone yelled frantically for me. "Po! Wake up!"

I sat up lightning fast in my bed. I felt extremely hot, and I was breathing hard and fast. "What…what the heck just _happened?_" I asked myself. Then I remembered that there was another person in my room. I looked up from my feet at the foot of the mattress. It was Tigress.

"You were having a nightmare, Po," She verified for me.

"Oh…a nightmare…thank the gods that's all it was," I breathed.

"Yeah, and judging by the looks of it, it must've been pretty bad. What was it about?" She asked, concern showing clearly in her voice.

"The Peacock," I said quickly.

"That's not good at all…but it's okay now. It wasn't real. He's dead, remember?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…um, Tigress? I didn't dream all the stuff that happened last night, did I?" I asked embarrassingly.

She chuckled. "No, you didn't. That was completely real."

"Okay, good. Because that would have been really confusing." I laughed. "But anyways, where is everyone else?"

"We slept in. It's about 12:00 noon. All the others are up and gone. But they should be back any minute for lunch." She explained.

"Yes! Lunch!" I smiled. "Let's go!" I rolled off the mattress and took Tigress's paw and dragged her towards the dining room. She laughed as she almost stumbled over the carpet. I never knew she could be so uncoordinated!

"Hey, Po! Tigress! Glad you decided to join the land of the living!" Mantis greeted us.

"Oh, it seems that they beat us here," Tigress muttered to me.

"Who cares, let's just eat! I'm starved!" I groaned.

"Of course you are," Viper rolled her eyes and patted the seat next to her. Tigress took the seat across from me.

We got our food laid out in front of us and we began eating.

"Mmm…I love this soup!" I said.

"New choice!" Mantis said. Oh, so we're really going to start this game now? Fine.

"I love this bowl!" I changed what I had said.

"New choice!" Mantis urged on.

"I love this table!"

"New choice!"

"I love this…paw!"

"New choice!"

"I love your WIFE!"

"New choice!"

"I…love a paraaaddde…" I had run out of things to say.

"I like that one, stick with it." Mantis decided. I started laughing.

"You two come up with the weirdest games," Monkey shook his head.

I smiled to myself. Meal times were usually the most interesting part of the day.

"Po," Tigress said.

"Yeah?" I said, a noodle hanging halfway out of my mouth.

"Would you like to join me in some training later? I know it's our day off, but I would like to…"

"She wants to be alone with you!" Viper teased. Tigress's pupils dilated and she glared at Viper. I laughed lightly.

"C'mon, Viper. Stop that. I was thinking I could use some help on a couple techniques, so I would love to!" I confirmed. Tigress rolled her eyes at Viper and smiled at me to let me know she had heard me.

Training started out to be really fun, actually.

We had begun with the normal technique, and worked our way up from there. At some points we broke out in laughter at how stupid one of our moves had been. I seemed to mess up a lot, because I kept getting lost in the way she moved, or how pretty her eyes looked. I had never seen her act so…free…

"Um, Tigress? Are you all right?" I asked.

"Po, for the hundredth time, I'm fine!" she rolled her eyes while smiling.

"Okay, it's just…you're acting unusually happy and…not Tigress." I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is. I've just been feeling really good ever since we had that little talk last night." She told me.

"Then I guess you're just relieved or something of all that stuff you've been holding in." I guessed. She nodded, her smile dieing down.

"Well, I don't think I told you everything…" she mumbled quietly. I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

"What?" I said, unbelievably. "Tigress, what didn't you tell me?" I had to know so I could make sure everything was all right! What if something was wrong with her?

"It was nothing, Po," she tried. "I just thought that I had forgotten to tell you something."

The tone of her voice was very unconvincing. I didn't believe her at all.

"Tigress, please…I know you're holding something back, here. I just want to make sure you don't have anything to worry about so nothing like last night happens again." I pleaded.

"I'm okay. I told you everything there is to tell. Trust me," she said. "There is nothing else. Now, why don't we start heading in? It's getting late; we've been practicing since lunch time. The sun is already setting."

Once again I didn't see that the sun was setting. I never noticed it, but when I did, it only took me a moment to see that Tigress practically glowed in the light of the sun. I swear I started to melt when I looked at her this time.

She looked at me with a concerned face.

"Po, I think it should be _me_ asking _you_ if you're alright," she said slowly.

"Huh…" I sighed. "Oh!" I shook my head quickly. "Sorry…Yeah, I'm fine. Completely fine! Psh, what was ever wrong with me in the first place? I was just looking at that…" I looked around frantically. "That…bird! That bird right there, behind you."

"Uh-huh. You were looking at the bird…" Tigress nodded slowly.

"It's an attractive bird." I said with a look on my face that said, _Oh yeah, I said it._

"I'm sure it was," Tigress bit her lip. "Uh, like I said a while ago, we should probably get to bed."

"Sure…" I trailed off. I was going to say something else, but she had already started walking. "Hey! Wait!"

She slowed down so I could catch up quicker. When I was next to her, I spoke again. "Will you _please_ tell me what you left out last night?"

"Ugh, Po! I thought we covered this already! I didn't leave out anything important, okay?" she shrugged.

"Ha! You just said you didn't leave out anything important! If it's not that important, then why can't you just tell me?" I pointed out. By now we were in the hallway with our rooms.

"If it's not that important, that I shouldn't _have _to tell you!" she shot back.

"Tigress, c'mon!"

"Okay, it _is_ important! How about that! Will that make you drop the subject?"

"No! If it is important, then I want to know even more! Just tell me!" I begged. We were standing outside our bedroom doors. She was in front of hers and I was in front of mine.

"I'm not going to tell you, Po! Just drop it!" she hissed. She seemed to be close to cracking, so I egged her on.

"Tigress, why can't you tell me? I told you that you can tell me anything! Now why can't you tell me?"

"Ugghh…" she growled. I knew I was close.

"Why can't you—"

"_Because telling someone you love them isn't the easiest thing in the world, Po!" _She screamed.

I had never been so shocked in my entire life. My heart stopped the minute she finished that sentence, and I'm surprised I didn't pass out.

I saw her eyes well up with tears as she opened her door, stepped inside, and slammed it shut.

I stood there for a few minutes, thanking the gods that the other four weren't in here yet. They would be soon, so I had to make this fast. I wondered how hard it would be.

I stayed standing out there. I could see the outline of Tigress as she sat on her bed with her head in her hands. "Tigress…?"

No answer.

"Can I come in, please?" I asked softly. I saw the outline of her head nod slightly, so I opened the door and walked in.

"If you're going to try to tell me that I'm wrong, then don't bother even looking at me." She sniffed.

"I'm not going to do anything like that, Tigress," I said. "I just want to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Why?" I asked simply.

"Why what?"

"Why me? I don't understand what there is to like about…this," I poked at my overly big stomach.

She took a deep breath, and let it go. "Po, I can't tell you how much you mean to me. What you make me feel when I'm around you is beyond words. It's so easy to laugh around you, whether I'm laughing at you or with you. You know what to say to make me feel better or just to make me feel good, and you understand me. You're the nicest person I've ever met, and to be honest, you're not bad looking either. You're actually kind of…cute."

I felt my mouth drop open in surprise. She thought I was _attractive?_ I wanted to say that it was an _under_statement, but really it was an _over_statement. I never thought any girl would ever like me as more than a friend, especially one that's less than half the size of me.

"Whoa…" I breathed. This was just all coming to me as one big shocking earthquake. "Tigress…I-I'm sorry, I had no idea—"

"It's all right. It's not your fault in any way. I just wish that…" she trailed off.

"That I loved you back?" I whispered.

Her head snapped up. "Yes."

"Well then, Tigress, you're in for one of the biggest shocks ever." I shrugged. I waited a moment, watching her eyes grow a bit wider as she realized what I was going to say. "I'm in love with you, too."

I didn't get the reaction I thought I'd get. I thought I would get a smile, or a happy break out, or something positive. Instead I got a shocked face, and more tears. I was confused as to why she was doing this.

"You don't really mean that," she said. I tried to say something, but she kept going. "You don't mean it, Po. You're only saying this to make me happy, aren't you? I know you don't love me the way I love you. You never would. So don't you tell me that you're in love with me when you clearly are not!"

I had had about enough of her denial, so in the middle of her ranting as she stood up; I stepped forward, took her paws into mine, and put my black lips to her lips. I felt her tense up as I cut her off. Then I felt her face relax as she finally melted into the kiss. She freed her paws from mine and wrapped them around my neck. I held mine on her back, and she got as close as she could to me.

She broke the kiss first, and she put her head on my shoulder. Her arms were still wrapped around my neck and mine were still around her waist. I really did love her, I could feel it. If I tried to say that I wasn't in love with her, I would almost faint. I knew for a fact that I loved her.

"Okay, I believe you now," she chuckled. I smiled.

"Good," I replied. "I was beginning to think you were going to kill me!"

"I would never kill you. Just seriously injure you during training." I felt her mouth curve up into a smile on my neck.

"Nice to know you're going to be gentle," I smirked.

"Gentle? Me? When the hell am I every gentle?" she scoffed.

"Alright, you got me there." I nodded in defeat.

She didn't really say anything after that, she just looked up and kissed me again. I was sure it wouldn't end for quite some time. We swayed back and forth to the imaginary music I knew we were both playing in our heads.

"I love you," I said softly against her lips.

"I love you too," she whispered.

I had never been so happy in my entire life.

**MOO! I'M BAAAACCCKKK! SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND! His name is Mr. Pants **** =^.^= Haha, sorry, getting a little carried away here…**

**Okay, my good readers, I know they were a BIT (understatement) OOC (For those of you who don't know what this means-I didn't figure it out for a while-it means Out Of Character)! I'm not good at writing romances and keeping people in character! I just got too…into it, I guess! **

**LIAR! **

**Sorry, that was Mr. Pants.**

**This is what happens when you leave a 13 year old 8****th**** grade graduate girl alone in her room with her laptop after a day of painting the walls of her NEW room. **

**So, I hope you enjoyed, and please, for the love of boobies, REVIEW!**

**Holy mother of cheetos…Mr. Pants, what are you doing?**

**-Mofo**


	2. Author's note, please read

**Okay, um…I was reading the reviews and everything, and I gotta say, I was a little embarrassed during some of these -.- I tend to think that I got all the typos out of my stories. And believe me, compared to my How To Train Your Dragon one, this one was like…perfect. I noticed a lot more of my spelling errors in this one than normal.**

**Those of you saying that I should make a sequel or another chapter to this story; I didn't really think that I would do another. I don't really have any ideas for it…I kinda got the big idea out of my system, so I'm brain-dead for right now.**

**But if you have any ideas WHATSOEVER, PLEASE SHARE THEM! I might not be able to use all of them, though. And I will make sure to give credit to the person who came up with the idea :D**

**Now to respond to the people who left reviews.**

**Miss-Uncreative: First, I like your name xD And second, I TOLD YOU! I found it really hard to keep Tigress in character. Thanks for letting me know, though!**

**The Sht Disturber: 1) I know, I should probably take that off of there! Sorry, but I'm really glad you liked the story :D**

** 2) Like I explained up there, the typos…well, I'd rather not explain again!**

** 3) I wrote this late at night on my laptop which doesn't have internet, because I didn't want to loose the inspiration for it. And I would've gotten in trouble if I had gotten caught sneaking downstairs to use the internet. I had to make due with what I had. **

** 4) What do you mean, "Your style of writing"? What's my style of writing? **

** And another thing to you, my friend gave me very good advice about that your criticism was still very worth while looking at and you were right about a couple of things. But you have to look at my story from my point of view. I am a thirteen year old girl, just starting high school in the fall, so I will probably not need the opinion of a post university graduate. Some mistakes I will not be able to recognize because I am not at a high enough stage to recognize them. So it is not my fault. If you cannot handle my mistakes and I cannot meet your demands, then I would not feel bad if I lost you as a reader because you would not respect my writing.**

**KJMusical: Thank you sooo much! This was one of my favorite reviews! Lol, don't worry, I'm also insane! I'd say I resemble the Mad Hatter (Johnny Depp's version, of course!)**

**For the love of boobies: First of all, I seriously love you for making that your fake name for the moment XD And second, I don't know if I'm going to write more…leave ideas!**

**HiddenBlade: Thank you so much! It was driving me crazy! And as for the whole Peacock thing, I did remember his name. I really meant what I said in the story! The dashes in the middle of the names were because my laptop kept underlining them as spelled wrong, and just because I was too lazy to click "ignore", I put the dashes there. It was annoying the crap out of me.**

**Valentine McDaniel: Sorry about the authors note, I'm never doing it again! And thanks for the encouragement!**

**Crazy jaky: I just laughed really hard :D Thanks for your review.**


	3. The Parade

**Alright, thank you guys sooo much for the wonderful reviews! I know that Tigress was OOC but I just find her to be a hard girl to keep in character, especially when that kind of stuff happens. One of you left a review on here, saying that Po should pull a Ferris Buller. I couldn't think of any ideas for the story so there you go! That's what this chapter is mainly going to be about. **

**I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THAT IDEA WHATSOEVER. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kung Fu Panda :'(**

**Oh yes, and I fixed the fact that the names have dashes and stuff in them. They no longer have them :D**

**And also, the song that Po sings, just pretend that it's a normal song for there time period.**

**LET'S ALSO PRETEND THAT PARADE STEREOS AND MICROPHONES EXISTED BACK THEN, OKAY? JUST FOR NOW. THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 2: The Parade**

**By: Alicehatter239**

**With the idea of: Zack Lector**

"Po…" I heard a voice call softly. "Po, it's time to wake up!"

The voice was getting harsher. "Po! Wake up!"

"Mmm…five more minutes…" I mumbled drowsily.

"You said 'five more minutes' five minutes ago!" the voice complained. I could tell it was a male voice and that it was one of the five, but I couldn't put my finger on which one of them it was. I slowly opened my eyes; slightly scared of what I might see when I opened them.

It was nothing that bad…

If you think that a shocked looking Shifu and four of the Furious Five was an attractive sight.

"Guys? What's wrong? What's going on here?" I asked, struggling to sit up. When I did, I looked around me. At first I didn't realize what was so wrong about the room around me. Then I noticed that there was an actual bed in the corner of the room, and not a mattress.

And why do you think that is?

I accidentally fell asleep in Tigress's room, that's why. I had never left. We had stayed talking for a while, sorting out a few spats-me and Tigress can't really go a long time without getting into some sort of argument-while sitting on the floor by the wall under the stained glass window that bordered the ceiling. We must've fallen asleep, and knowing me, I slept through the gong by accident and never left.

I looked around the room even more, my cheeks starting to grow hot. I finally found Tigress, sitting on her bed, back straight, eyes closed, and breathing heavily. I could tell she was blushing wildly because it was showing straight through to her thick fur.

"Oh, gods…Oh man! Tigress, what…what happened?" I groaned.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "You wouldn't wake up when the gong had been rung so I tried to wake you up myself. I failed, and tried to move you back to your room so I could go get them," she pointed at Shifu and the others, "to help me wake you up without knowing something had happened. I was just about to start moving you when they all opened my door and saw you were in my room. Mantis has been trying to wake you up for quite some time now. I don't understand how I wasn't able to wake you up."

"I _told_ you," Viper said. "You had to kiss him or something! That would've woken him up for sure." She winked at me and I felt the growing blush on my face get even bigger. And from the looks of it, Tigress' face was just about melting.

"I, um…I have to say," Shifu stuttered. "I knew there was something stronger than friendship between you two but I never knew it was this extreme."

My face practically exploded, but Tigress was the one who spoke. Well, more like yelled. "There is nothing extreme about our relationship! Yes, last night we confessed to each other. Yes, last night we even kissed, _Viper!_ And yes, last night we fell asleep _on the floor._ But there is nothing, and I mean _nothing_ extreme about this relationship! It just began last night, for crying out loud!"

Her eyes were blazing, and I couldn't help but smile. At least she wasn't going to be the kind of girl who keeps her relationship a secret from everybody.

The rest of them stared at her. Viper spoke up first. "Well done, Tigress and Po! We've been waiting for you guys to admit your feelings for one another for such a long time!" the other's nodded in agreement.

"Well," Tigress nodded as if their work here was done and that it was obvious they should be leaving. "Good. Now, if you all could just leave, please! Me and Po still have to get dressed. Training starts when, Master Shifu?"

"No training today, my daughter." Shifu said. He rarely called Tigress his daughter, even though she was by adoption. Tigress looked at him confusedly. I did too, until it struck me. I smiled brightly. "Today is the parade they are having in honor of Po and the rest of you for defeating the Peacock. We are going to go into town where they are holding the festivities. No need to disguise yourselves this time, seeing as the parade _is_ in your honor. We will leave around 5:00 tonight, just before the parade starts."

My smile grew brighter as I realized he was leaving something out, probably on purpose.

The Five had somewhat disappointed looks on their faces, as if they were expecting more. They probably were. They had seen several parades in they're lifetimes, as they had told me. But there was one thing that this town almost never did, other than on extremely special occasions like when they chose the Dragon Warrior which, ironically, had been me.

"Just a parade?" Viper asked disappointedly.

"Yeah, if it's just a parade," Monkey said, "I'm not so sure I want to go. I've seen too many."

Shifu gave them me a knowing smile. "Did I mention that there will be…Fireworks?"

"_Fireworks?_" The Furious Five said all at once.

"I haven't seen fireworks since I was a hatchling!" Crane sighed dreamily.

"I've seen them only twice, but it was when I was very little." Viper explained.

"I've seen them quite a few times in other towns, but they were never very good at all and they were always so short." Monkey frowned.

"I saw them, but only through the trees so it wasn't a very good view, especially considering how small I am," Mantis gestured to himself.

"I've _never_ seen them," Tigress said. I gawked at her.

"You've never seen fireworks?" I asked in awe. She shook her head.

"I always chose to stay training during the very few times that they set them off in this town while I've been here. I'm surprised they didn't set them off after you defeated Tai Lung. But since China isn't in any trouble at the moment, I suppose I can come." She smiled at me. I swear, her smile always gets to me. I've never seen a more beautiful smile on anyone.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist in the air. "Parade and fireworks! Tonight is gonna be _sweet!_"

"Yes, I suppose it _will_ be 'sweet', as you put it." Shifu agreed. "I've seen a great amount of fireworks in my time, seeing as I have been a lot of places, but none can compare to the fireworks they set off here."

"I know!" I agreed. "They're so cool! They're really loud too!" I went off making odd sound effects for the fireworks. When I realized that they were all staring at me like I had ten heads, I stopped and stared back at them. "What? It's intense, man."

They all chuckled a little bit. "Well, you two can get dressed and be on your way to do whatever you like." Shifu winked at us.

"Shifu…" me and Tigress both whined.

"C'mon! It's not _that_ intimate!" I tried.

"I know, I know. But even an old master like me has to joke around sometimes." He laughed. "We will depart now."

I let out a breath of relief after they left. I turned to Tigress and rubbed the back of my neck while nervously chuckling. She just rolled her eyes and smirked.

"But seriously," I heard a voice say again. Shifu had popped his head around the corner. "Nothing too intense." He narrowed his eyes while mine widened and he backed out slowly.

I turned back to Tigress once again with a creeped out look on my face. Her face was a mixture of concern towards the old master and annoyance.

"I don't believe he understands that we're not that raunchy. In fact, we're not raunchy at all." She corrected herself.

"Yeah, really," I said. "I don't even think it could ever even _be_ that way with us, considering we are two different species."

I watched her face go red again and realized what I had said. "_Oh._ Sorry, shouldn't have said that! Bit too awkward of a topic."

"Thank you," she breathed. "I'd rather not talk about that right now, if you don't mind. It hasn't even been a whole day of this thing, Po."

"I get it," I laughed nervously. "But the thing is…do you think that we are going to make it through this relationship? I mean, we're like, exact opposites and we can't go for even an hour without getting into some sort of fight or disagreement."

"You know what they say, 'opposites attract'." She shrugged. "And if we're going to fight like a married couple, then so be it. We've managed to stay friends for this long even with our constant quarrels, so I think we can make it through a, err…romantic," she coughed awkwardly, "relationship."

"Good point," I said. "I guess if we try our hardest, we can make it through. I don't even think we'll even have to try that hard. I know what I feel and I can't take it back." I smiled and blushed a little at this.

"And I'm not taking back what I said last night, either," she smiled too. She stretched her arms and shoulders. "If you'll excuse me, I would like to get dressed by myself. You should do the same, Po."

I stared for a moment, and then shook my head in a daze. "Oh, uh…yeah! Should probably do that now that I think about it…I'm just gonna…go. Yeah, I'll go. That's what I'll do." I backed up, slid open her door, and stepped out, laughing and smiling like a dork the whole time. I heard her chuckle again to herself, probably amused by my stupidity. Oh well, at least she loves me. That's all that matters to me.

I sighed dreamily, stumbling into my room. I never thought that Tigress would love somebody like me. Most people were repulsed and annoyed by me. Not that she wasn't annoyed by me a lot of the time, but what I noticed is that after she got to actually appreciate me and know me, she still didn't think I was disgusting or repulsing. Most people who got to know me quickly stopped being my friend or something. This is why I liked working at the restaurant with my dad, because I didn't have to get to know the customers. They would only know the me that worked there and was a huge klutz.

I finally got changed and stepped outside, noticing that Tigress was still getting changed. And from the looks of it, she was just getting started for some reason. Maybe she had gotten lost in thought or something.

I saw the outline of her body as she reached over to grab her vest and pants. I watched her drop her shirt and hold out her vest in front of her. I quickly looked away, blushing to myself.

_Thank the gods that these aren't completely see through,_ I thought. I walked down the hall and into the dining room. Everybody was sitting around the table enjoying breakfast. I took my seat next to Viper where I usually sat at the end of the table. We had switched around at one point. They do that every so often.

"So, you and Tigress, huh?" Monkey purred.

"What?" I looked up, startled at how he said it. "Uh, yeah. But it's not as insane as you guys think. We're honestly not that extreme. I mean, it really just started last night. And as awesome as it is that you guys like the fact that we're together, I'd appreciate it if you could tone the teasing down a bit. It's kind of annoying."

"Don't worry, Po," Viper smiled. "We won't tease anymore. _Right_ guys?" she looked at the other three.

"Fine," they all mumbled in unison.

"You guys really like each other, don't you?" Mantis asked, poking at his breakfast with his…thingies.

"You have no idea," I confirmed.

He sighed. "Man, I wish I had that."

"Why? You _want_ to get your head eaten off?" I asked.

"Better to die getting your head eaten off then to die alone." He said.

I squirmed in my seat. "Yeah, if you think so."

"That's just in my perspective." He shrugged.

"Good morning again, everyone," Tigress said, walking in and taking her seat across from me.

There was a chorus of 'good morning's, and one very gruff 'nice of you to join the party' from Crane.

Out of no where, I felt something tickle the underneath of my leg and my leg jerked out reflexively and kicked Tigress's shin.

She growled angrily, glaring at me. I mouthed a 'sorry', and looked over at Viper, who was innocently examining the end of her tail. She glanced up at me and grinned evilly. For a nice snake, she could be evil.

I felt Tigress' foot hit my shin with double the force of mine and yelped. I looked at her, irritated, and kicked back again. We continued to kick back and forth for what seemed like forever, generously throwing threats at each other saying that if one of us didn't stop, we were going to kill the other.

"Po, I swear to the gods, if you don't cut it out right now, I'm going to run you through with a sword!" she shouted at me. The whole table went quiet and I stopped kicking. We looked around at the others, my face still annoyance and a bit of surprise, and Tigress' face just plain annoyed. Once our gazes found each other, we were sent onto the floor in fits of laughter.

I had never heard Tigress laugh so hard before. She hardly ever laughed as it was.

"You two really _are_ like a married couple," Monkey muttered. I laughed even harder when I saw that Tigress was actually struggling to get up because she was laughing so hard.

"I don't understand what's so funny here," Crane wondered.

"Ne-neither d-do we!" Tigress cracked up. We finally regained ourselves and sat back in our chairs. "Sorry. That was a bit uncalled for."

"No kidding," I smirked. "I don't think I've ever laughed that hard before."

"Me either," Tigress said.

"Tigress, I don't think you've even ever laughed at _all_ before," Mantis said.

"That's not true; I used to laugh when it was just me and Viper here. But then you three came and ruined all the fun," she fake pouted.

"Excuse me?" Crane said. "We ruined all the fun? I'd say it's the other way around. We've been trying to get you to lighten up for over fifteen years!"

"I know, I was only teasing," she rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Tigress is teasing?" Mantis mocked. "Oh, the horror!"

"Leave it alone, guys," I shook my head. "And you say I'm the immature one."

**Later that night, just arriving at the Town Square**

"You do realize that everybody is going to try to maul us, right Master Shifu?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, I do," he answered calmly. "But what you don't understand is that I'm a master at Kung Fu, as are the rest of you, and so we will be able to keep them away with a few mild threats."

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" I pestered.

"Maybe," He shrugged. "But they're doing all this in the honor of you, so there's not much they can do except show respect by keeping their distances."

I nodded in understanding. Now that I thought about it, these people know how to respect us. They would keep their distance.

You're probably expecting me to say something like, "Boy was I wrong", but they really didn't attack us. We got many excited glances in our directions. Actually, one little rabbit came jumping up and literally jumped onto my head. I held her on my shoulders for a while as we were walking past a few shops and then asked her where her mother was. I set her down when we came across her and said goodbye.

Shifu stopped us at one point when we were far enough into the village and turned to us.

"You may go off on your own and go where you please now, but make sure to be back at this spot when the fireworks are over. Do you understand?" he looked us each straight in the face.

"Yes, Master Shifu," we all answered at once.

"Good. Now be on your way." He swatted his hand in the air, indicating for us to leave.

"Anybody know exactly when the parade starts?" I asked. They all shook their heads.

"Let's go ask him," Tigress pointed.

"We're all just gonna go," Viper said. We waved and left to go ask the pig when the parade started.

"Excuse me, sir?" Tigress walked up to the pig.

"M-Master Tigress!" he gasped. He bowed.

Tigress bowed in return. "Sir, we would just like to know when the parade starts."

He seemed to notice me standing behind her and bowed again. "At 5:30. In about 15 minutes."

"Thank you, sir," Tigress bowed again, as did the pig.

"That was easy," I said once we were out of earshot from the pig.

"Who ever said it would be hard?" Tigress retorted.

"Good point," I muttered. She smirked in amusement.

It was quiet between us for a moment, before I heard her sigh.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I just love this village so much," she smiled. "It's always so lively, and as sour and boring as I can be, I love excitement and humor and action…I've never actually opened up to anybody but you and Viper. I've always had to hold in my laughter and other things."

"I _knew_ there was more to you than you let on!" I elbowed her playfully. She laughed lightly.

"Yes, well…everybody's got a little more to themselves than they let on. What about you? The only time I've actually heard you talk about your past was when the whole Peacock battle was going on. There must've been more that happened to you during the parts of your life that you _do_ remember."

I opened my mouth to speak, then closed it again, knowing that if I got into the tale of my past, it would ruin the happiness of this occasion.

"Ah. I understand. You don't have to tell me, Po. Only if you want to," she laced her fingers through mine. I looked down at our paws and felt how well they fit together. I bit my lip and blushed like crazy, trying not to smile too wide.

Tigress looked at me, smiled and…

Giggled.

It wasn't one of those high pitched girly noises, it was lower pitched, to fit her voice, but it was still a giggle.

"What was _that?_"

**Just before the parade, 5:25 pm**

"Hey, guys!" I waved as we caught up to the other four. The parade was just about to start.

"Tigress, Po!" Viper's face lit up when she saw us. "We were hoping we would find you."

"You guys think the parade's gonna be any good?" I asked looking over at the cleared pathway that went on for quite a distance that was made for the parade. Everyone was off to the sides, so it was pretty crowded.

"I don't know, I've seen a load of parades so I wouldn't think this would be any different from the other ones," Monkey yawned.

_I'll have to fix that, _I thought.

"Po!" I heard someone call. I blinked and turned around, only to get two small feathery arms wrapped around as far as they could go on my stomach.

"Dad!" I let go of Tigress's paw for the time being to hug my dad back. "It's good to see you again!"

I was careful not to hug him too tightly. He pulled away and bowed to Tigress, who in turn bowed to him.

"Mr. Ping," she addressed him. "It's wonderful to see you."

"It's nice to see you and the others too, Master Tigress," Dad said. "I trust that you and Po are happy now?"

Me and Tigress looked at each other, a bit confused as to how he already knew about us.

"Dad, how did you—," I stuttered.

"You didn't think I didn't see you holding paws? I'm not blind _yet_, Po." He smiled.

"I know," I chortled. "It just caught us off guard, is all."

"You still haven't answered my question! Are you happy or not? I should think you are, but I have to know for sure!" he urged.

"We are very happy, Mr. Ping," Tigress answered, smiling the slightest bit in amusement. "And I thank you for your concern."

"You're not kicking his butt too hard during training, are you?"

"Oh-okay, Dad! Too far! You went too far on that one! Please just…just go find a nice lady goose, would you?" I groaned.

"Oh! I didn't tell you? I met someone!" he smiled brightly. "Her name is Bao. She's a very nice woman and she has been to our noodle shop often, but she only talked to me last week. We hit it off right from there! I'm going to be watching the fireworks with her." He sighed dreamily.

"Well, you should go find her because I actually have to go somewhere right now, and the parade is about to start. Bye, Dad!" I waved as he started walking away.

"Goodbye, son!" he called.

"Where do you have to be?" Tigress asked me.

"No where, I just wanted to get away from him. As much as I love my dad, he can be annoying." I muttered.

"I think most dads can," she replied.

"Oh, look!" I pointed excitedly. "The parade's starting!" The Five saw me pointing and looked.

"It's just going to be the same as the rest of them," Crane said disappointedly. I remembered that I said I was going to have to fix that.

"Hey, guys, I've got to…uh…I gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back!" I ran off to go find someone that could tell me what songs would be played during the parade.

**Later-barely a minute since the parade started**

_That was easier than I thought it would be,_ I thought. I had found out what songs they would be playing during the parade, and found out that the second one was one of my favorite American songs, Twist and Shout. I knew every word to it and could easily put my plan into effect.

I went back over to the Five to wait out the first song that they played and watched the parade go slowly by. Less than two minutes until I made this a parade no one would ever forget, especially the Furious Five. They think this parade will be the same as all the others? They are sadly mistaken. This is going to be the most epicly awesome parade they have ever seen.

What passed by was actually really cool, though. They had a float for each of us. Of course the first float was based on me, because I'm just cool like that. (Don't worry; I'm not self centered or anything like that). It had a replica of me about to throw a cannon ball, much like I had done during the battle with The Peacock. And I was standing on a stone in the middle of some fake water. The back of the float featured some fake mountains. It was pretty sweet.

The second float was of Tigress (and was by far my favorite one). In the front of the float was Tigress doing a really cool Kung Fu move. Her claws were bared and the look on her face clearly said, "You're going to die." The rest of the float was of the boats that the Peacock had been using all broken and piled in a huge heap. I was thoroughly impressed with the workmanship of the replicas.

The rest of the floats went in the order of Shifu, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane.

"Why am I last?" Crane whined.

"Because you are least important," Monkey teased.

"Hey!"

"I'm only joking, Crane. Calm down. I don't think that the rest of the Furious Five were in any particular order. We're all equally important." Monkey over exaggerated.

"Hey, guys," I drew their attention to me once again. "I have to go do something. Don't worry, I'll be watching the parade, but you guys keep watching it! Whatever you do, don't leave."

They all looked at me confusedly. "Um, okay?"

I waved awkwardly and turned to go run up to the float of Tigress.

The song was just about to start.

Perfect.

I managed to make it onto the float without getting attacked by guards making sure no one like me ran up to them. I had snagged a microphone on the way there and carried up to the float with me. I plugged it into the one and only parade stereo that just so happened to be on Tigress's float. I held it up to my mouth, not feeling any stage fright whatsoever.

"Alright, this next song is dedicated to the Furious Five, and it is one of my personal favorites. You guys think that this parade is going to be the same as all of the others, you were dead wrong." The crowd erupted into cheers and shouts of enthusiasm, and I scanned the crowd, looking for Tigress and the others. I finally found them running through the crowd to get a better look at me. They all had surprised smiles on their faces, and Tigress's was one that I will never forget. I had never seen her so joyful and enthusiastic. She looked like she was laughing, and I almost did too.

"Turn it up!" I said into the microphone. Once the song started, I unplugged the microphone.

I danced around the float until the singing began. Then I mouthed the words into the microphone.

_'Well, shake it up baby now (shake it up baby). Twist and shout (twist and shout)! Come on, come on, come on, come on baby now, (come on, baby)! Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)!'_ I spun around in a quick circle, and stopped when I was facing the amazed Furious Five. My mouth stretched into a wide smile when I saw that they were all doing little dances, even Tigress. She wasn't even acting like Tigress! It was awesome! _'Well work it on out (work it on out)! You know you look so good (look so good)! You know you got me goin' now (got me goin')! Just like I knew you would (like I knew you would)!'_ I pointed at Tigress just to embarrass her (it worked) and saw that some girls standing in front of her had swooned, thinking that I had pointed at _them._

Not the best idea. Tigress saw that and tapped on of them on the shoulder, and started yelling something at her, pointing at me. The girls backed up and ran away in fear. I let out a small chuckle.

_'Well, shake it up baby now (shake it up baby)! Twist and shout (twist and shout)! Come on, come on, come on, come on, baby now (come on, baby)! Come on and work it on out (work it on out)! You know you twist you little girl (twist little girl)! You know you twist so fine (twist so fine)! Come on and twist a little closer now (twist a little closer)! And let me know you're mine (let 'em know you're mine)!'_ I turned to Tigress and the others again who were following the float as it moved, and saw that Tigress was running up to the float. She jumped onto it was amazing grace and landed next to me. I laughed and continued the song with her dancing next to me. It was so weird seeing her act this way but it was also really fun.

At this point in the song, where the "Ahhh's" started, the crowd broke into five sections of voices, the first "Ahh" starting out lower, the second group adding to it with a higher tone, and so on and so forth for five "Ahhh's".

_'Aaaaah, aaaaaah, aaaaaah, aaaaaah, aaaaaaaah!' _Me and Tigress both sang along and jumped into the air as high as we could. _'Yeah, shake it up baby now (shake it up baby)! Twist and shout (twist and shout)! Come on, come on, come on, come on, baby now (come on, baby)! Come on and work it on out (work it on out)! You know you twist you little girl (twist little girl)! You know you twist so fine (twist so fine)! Come on and twist a little closer now (twist a little closer)! And let me know you're mine (let 'em know you're mine)! Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby yeah (shake it, oh baby)! Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby yeah (shake it, oh baby)! Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby yeah (shake it, oh baby)! Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby yeah (shake it, oh baby)!' _

The crowd once again did the "Ahhh's" for the second and last time. Me and Tigress decided to make the finale a little more interesting by doing some Kung Fu moves that involved working together and wouldn't hurt us, but would look more like complicated dance moves.

_'Aaaaaah, aaaaaah, aaaaaah, aaaaaah, aaaaaaaaah!' _The finale ended with the whole crowd letting loose every balloon in the crowd and letting confetti cannons go wild. Screams and shouts and yells erupted from every mouth in the crowd as they all jumped in the air. Mine and Tigress's moves ended with her doing a one pawed paw stand on my own paw in the air. We were both breathing hard and fast, sweat running down our heads. But we were both smiling like crazy. I was glad that for once, Tigress really let loose.

"That-was-amazing," I panted as she launched herself off of my paw. She didn't reply, but went to go plug the microphone back in. I gave her a confused look. The crowd was still cheering loudly and people were trying to get past the guards to come up to the float.

Tigress ran back to me and threw her arm around my shoulder; much like a guy would do when sitting with a girl. She laughed and leaned on me, almost as if she was drunk. And that might've been the case. "My name is Master Tigress and I am in love with the Dragon Warrior!" she shouted into the microphone. The crowd's cheers got even louder when she said that. I took the microphone from her and held it to my own mouth. "And my name is Po, the Dragon Warrior, and I am in love with Master Tigress!"

This, not surprisingly, sent the crowd into a full on spasm of cheers and jumps and shouts of joy and confetti cannons. I thought I would go deaf. Then, just as I was about to start walking off the float, Tigress threw her arms around my neck and kissed me full on the lips. My eyes widened in surprise. I wasn't quite used to the feeling of kissing her yet. After a few seconds, I smiled and dropped the microphone and kissed back.

She pulled away, smiled deviously, and jumped off the float. I followed after, laughing like a love-struck lunatic. When I ran through the crowd to get back to the Five, the guards made sure to keep everyone from attacking me and Tigress.

We made it back to the rest, and I was surprised to find Shifu there, gawking at us.

"Oh my goodness! Po! That was amazing!" Viper exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Best parade ever!" Crane said. They all started going off about how awesome it was.

"Okay, okay!" I said. "Settle down! I just have one question: what on _earth_ did you feed Tigress?"

"Nothing!" Tigress said. "I haven't eaten anything since we got here. It's just…I haven't had so much fun before in my life, so I kind of just let it all out. _You_ try holding in your excitement when a panda is lip-syncing in a parade! It's a lot harder than it looks."

"Po," Master Shifu stepped forward. "I must say, I have never been so entertained before. This will be an event that I will never forget."

A chorus of agreements came from the rest of them.

Now the only thing left was the fireworks.

"You're gonna love them," I told Tigress. We had separated from the rest of the group again to head out to where the fireworks were being set off. We had been told that they were going to be going off right over a large field. You would be able to lie down on the grass and see them going off right above you perfectly.

"I hope so," she replied. "I'm looking forward to them. If they're not like I think they'll be…"

"Trust me. They will be." I took her paw in mine again and smiled.

We neared the clearing when it got dark and walked into it. People were lying on the grass everywhere. Couples, singles, best friends; they were all there. I spotted a patch of grass with no one on it and walked over to it. We lay down, and Tigress put her head on my outstretched arm.

After a while of lying there, a voice came over the parade stereo in the distance and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the fireworks will now begin."

"Yes!" I hissed excitedly. We stared up at the sky, and we heard the first rocket sore into the sky, exploding in colors above our faces. The people did a collective, "Ooooh," and "Ahhhh," as another was set off. "Hey, Tigress?"

"Yes?"

"What's you favorite color?"

"Red."

She didn't take her eyes off the sky as more and more fireworks were set off. I made stupid comments through them, especially when a green firework came along. But we had yet to see a red one.

Just as I thought they weren't going to set off a red one, they did. It was humungous, and made a very large _**BOOM!**_ when it exploded. I looked at Tigress, and smiled warmly at the expression on her face.

Her eyes were filled with wonder, and a grin was progressing on her mouth. She looked more beautiful than anything or anyone I had ever seen.

"This is amazing, Po," she whispered in between fireworks. She moved her head closer until it was touching my neck and my arm at the same time. I leaned my cheek on the top of her head. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making this the best day of my life. I've never had so much fun before, and I've never felt better." She propped herself up on her elbow and quickly kissed me on the lips. I could tell she was purring, and I loved the sound of it. Butterflies were in my stomach and I was pretty sure Tigress had them, too. "I love you."

**Holy shoes! That was soooo much longer than I expected it to be! I'm so sorry that it was so long! Bu I didn't want to take anything out because I really like this chapter :D I hope you enjoyed it!**

**FFcrazy15: I still say that you are a much better author than I am. I printed out the last scene of your chapter 14 of The Yin and the Yang. I've read it like 10 times now! Update your story soon like you always do! **

**Please people, REVIEW! I WORKED SO UNBELIEVEABLY HARD ON THIS! Thank you!**


	4. Just a Talk

**Good morning, afternoon, night, or whatever the case may be depending on what part of the world you are in, and what time you are reading this! **

**Vital information, I know. I'm sure everybody wanted to know that! I really don't know what's going to happen during this chapter, honestly. I'm just reaaally bored and I had an urge to work on another chapter for this story…**

**OH! ****Please read this, although it has nothing to do with the story. If any of you are fans of the show VicTORIous, then I suggest you watch and listen to Ariana Grande's (Cat's) song remakes. She remade the song, "Love the Way You Lie" By Rihanna and Eminem, and made her own lyrics for the part where Eminem is rapping, and she doesn't even rap! It's one of the most amazing songs I've ever heard, so please, go on Youtube and like this video so we can get Ariana on Ellen or make her a more famous singer, as she has so much talent. Unlike a lot of singers, she can REALLY sing live! It's scary how amazing she is at singing. I hope to be like her one day, as I already sing. **

_Random small dialogue: Emily- I have to pee but I'm too lazy to get up._

_ Me- *Smiles and nods head encouragingly* It's worth it._

**Pretty Sure it's a Miracle**

**Chapter 3: Just a Talk**

**By: Alicehatter239**

Something about morning's always bothered me.

Oh, that's right.

_They're in the morning._ That's the problem. If mornings just weren't in the morning, I would love them. Wouldn't everybody?

I especially hate it when I wake up to the loud noise of the gong. It's so startling, especially when you're sleeping lightly. I woke up, relieved to find that I was in my own room this time. I quickly got up and sped to the door.

"Good morning, Master," all of us said in unison.

"Good morning, students," he greeted us from the end of the dorm hallway. "I trust you all had a good time last night? It seemed you were all too tired to talk about it."

"Yes, Master," we answered once again. I looked across to Tigress. She was looking straight at me, not wearing her usual emotionless mask. To anybody else, it would've seemed like she was. But to me, I could see a sparkle in her eyes that had never been there before and the corner of her mouth was barely, just barely, curved up into a slight smile.

"Well, if by having a good time you mean getting stepped on by a monkey, then yes. I had a wonderful time!" Mantis grumbled.

"I said it was an accident! Jeez, lighten up," Monkey rolled his eyes.

"I will not lighten up; I know you did it on purpose!" Mantis shot back.

"Monkey, Mantis! Stop acting like children and straighten up. You all have training today, except for Crane."

"Why not Crane?" Viper asked.

"Crane, may I explain?" Shifu asked.

"Of course, Master."

"Crane got separated at one point from the rest of you and decided to drink something he shouldn't have. He ended up getting a bit…drunk, to say it bluntly. In the process of stumbling around the town, he broke his wing after flying and crashing," Shifu explained.

I could tell everybody was trying to hold their laughter in. I was about ready to explode from trying to keep myself together. Crane was looking at the floor with an expression on his face that clearly said "I'm such an idiot…"

"And I believe there was something about an anvil nearly being dropped on your head after you proposed to the blacksmith?" Shifu continued.

That was when everybody lost it. We all burst out into loud guffaws- except for Tigress, who was chuckling- and almost fell to the ground laughing. Monkey was doubled over from laughing so hard, Mantis was wiping his eyes because he had started crying from laughing, and Viper was having trouble catching her breath. I on the other hand, had fallen backwards while laughing, which made everyone including myself laugh even more. Crane and Shifu were the only ones not laughing. Crane was looking ashamed of himself, and Shifu looked just plain amused.

"Cr-Crane!" Viper gasped in between giggles. "D-Did you really propose to t-the blacksmith?"

"Apparently…I don't remember any of it. I blacked out during all this. That's what usually happens with you become intoxicated, isn't it?" he asked.

"Well, ye-yes, but it was an-another m-man!" Viper shrieked.

"It's not my fault! I was thirsty and some lady was selling free drinks so I got some and I liked the taste of it, and I got some more! It went downhill from there…" Crane trailed off.

"I'll say…" Shifu muttered. "Alright, well, time to begin training! Get to it, students!" he shooed us away.

"Woo!" I shouted. "Let's do this! Get ready to feel the THUNDA!" I punched the air.

"I'm not so sure I can train after hearing all that," Mantis chortled.

"Well, you're going to have to," Tigress said, beginning to walk out of the dorm hallway.

"I call the Fiery Field of Death!" Viper yelled, slithering quickly out of the room.

"I call the Wooden Warriors!" Mantis called second.

"I got the rings!" Monkey declared.

"I guess we get the green bowl thingy," I said, catching up to Tigress.

"At least learn the real name of it, Po," she smirked.

"Well, I'm sorry! I can never remember it…What is it again?" I tried to think of it.

"The Jade Tortoise. Got it?"

"The Jade Tortoise. Right. Savin' it to the memory…Gotcha," I nodded.

"Good," she nodded her own head, ending the conversation.

**KFP2**

"Fine- You- Win!" I panted as Tigress gave me one last kick, sending me off the edge of the Jade Tortoise. She shouted in victory, while I lay on the ground breathing heavily. A few seconds later she was beside me and reaching out her paw to help me up. I gladly took it and she hauled me up.

"You know, you should start practicing more," she grinned.

"Even if I do practice more, I don't think I'm ever going to be able to beat you in training. It's like, physically impossible," I told her.

"Although you are right, at least practice enough so I at least feel like I'm being challenged," she rolled her eyes.

"Ouch. That was cold, even for you, Tigress," I fake cringed.

"Oh, please. That was nothing, you of all people should know that," she pointed out.

"Oh, right. Can't forget about that," I glared at her mockingly.

"I'm not proud of how I acted, okay? I'm sorry. That was an…odd week, nonetheless."

I laughed, remembering my first week or so of training at the Jade Palace…

Let's not even get into that story.

**KFP2**

After dinner, we went back to training for a while, and then when it was time to stop for the night, we all went our own ways.

"Hey," Monkey eyed me and Tigress. "You two better sleep in your own rooms tonight or Master Shifu will kill you." He winked at us as he ran off before Tigress could attack him. She snarled anyway.

"You know they're just teasing," I elbowed her.

"Yes, but you know that I don't enjoy certain _kinds_ of teasing," Tigress pointed out. "Like the 'Po and Tigress are together' teasing. That gets on my nerves."

"Mine too, but I think that I handle it a little bit better than you do…" I trailed off when I saw the look on her face.

"Excuse me?" she put her paws on her hips.

"Nothing, never mind…" I swatted the conversation away.

"Whatever you say," she rolled her eyes.

"So," I started. I was going to at least try to switch to a new conversation. "Where do you wanna go?"

She thought about it for a moment. "How about…The Sacred Pool of Tears?"

"Sure," I agreed.

"Make sure to remember not to wash your pits this time," she chuckled. I blushed embarrassingly.

"It was a one time thing!" I defended. "I didn't know it was the Pool of Tears!"

"Fine," she said.

"Hey, Tigress," I grinned.

"…What?" she looked at me suspiciously.

"Race you," I challenged, gaining a head start. I didn't hear what she said after that because I was already too far ahead.

A few moments later, though, she caught up to me and looked me in the eye while running.

"Oh, it is _so_ on," she smiled coyly. I laughed as I sped up when she got ahead of me.

"Oh, no you don't!" I yelled as we ran up the path on the mountain. It wasn't as tiring as it used to be.

But sure enough, pretty soon…I lost view of her on the path. I realized I was slowing down and panting. It was finally starting to catch up to me…

After a few more minutes (we had already been pretty far up the mountain) of agonizingly painful running, I made it to the Pool of Tears.

"Phew…I- Finally- Made- It…" I panted, putting my hands of my knees. I looked up to see Tigress sitting by the water meditating.

"Oh, you've decided to join me now, have you, Dragon Warrior?" she grinned at me with her eyes still closed. I rolled my eyes and went over to sit by her.

"You gotta admit, I'm getting better!" I beamed.

"I suppose…" she sighed in content.

We sat there for a minute in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, though. I actually enjoyed it. But as always, I had to do something to break it. And it wasn't the most enjoyable topic.

"Hey, um…Tigress?" I said.

"Yes?" she opened one eye and looked at me.

"Remember yesterday, how you said you wondered about my past?"

"Mhm," she had opened both her eyes when I said that, and was now looking intently at me.

"Well, I kinda wanted to tell you. I feel bad that I know everything about you, and you don't really know that much about me," I told her.

"Po, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," she replied.

"But I _do_ want to," I pressed.

"Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly. I could tell that she was kind of nervous about it.

"I'm sure," I convinced her. She nodded, getting up. She came closer to me and sat down beside me, leaning her head on my chest and putting her paw in mine. I got that same fluttery feeling I always got in me whenever we physically made contact. I smiled dumbly, blushing.

I was silent for a moment, knowing that she wouldn't mind if I thought about it before I started talking. Her tail swished around behind me, brushing over my back, sending shivers of delight through me.

I decided I should start talking before one of us fell asleep or something, "So…I'm not really sure how I should start this."

Tigress looked up at me, "Just start with what it was like when you were a child, I suppose."

"Okay," I nodded, "Well, after my dad found me in the radish crate and everything, I grew up in the noodle shop. My dad moved all the boxes from the upstairs to the far corner of the kitchen so that could be my room. As I got older, I got…bigger, I guess. Being the only panda in the village was a little nerve-wracking for me, considering I never knew when someone would come up to me and insult me or tell me that I didn't belong in the village."

"I can understand how that feels," Tigress said softly. I squeezed her paw tighter.

"Sometimes I would wake up in the morning, and come downstairs and my dad would be cleaning up the kitchen. For some reason on some morning's it would be a complete and total mess. It wasn't until I was older that I understood why it was like that, sometimes. My dad told me that people wanted the recipe for his Secret Ingredient Soup, so they came into the noodle shop at night when we were sleeping and tried to find it. Other times, we would find letters sitting on the table saying that I was a disgrace to the village, and that I should leave. One time I even woke up to find that there were a bunch of papers stuck to my wall, all containing insults on them. Knowing that the people who did this came into my room at night terrified me beyond all reason."

I hadn't noticed that my voice was barely above a whisper. Tigress was watching me with a concerned expression on her face.

"I can't imagine what that must have been like. Living in fear that people could kill you easily if they wanted to," she said.

"Yeah, but you had a really bad childhood, too. I'd say that your ordeal was a lot worse than mine," I pointed out.

"Even so, yours was different than mine, so I don't know how that felt," she said.

"Who would've thought that the fat little panda of the village would turn out to be the Dragon Warrior of the Jade Palace?" I asked, now realizing how incredible it was.

"And who would have thought that the monster of the orphanage would turn out to get adopted, become a master in the Furious Five, and fall in love with the Dragon Warrior?" Tigress chuckled. I smiled, feeling light headed again.

Tigress closed her eyes, burying her face into my fur. I fiddled with her ear, laughing lightly when it twitched.

She sighed, "Why are you so good at that?"

"Good at what?" I stopped fiddling with her ear.

"No, keep doing that," she purred. I realized what she was talking about and went back to scratching and moving her ear, switching to the other one every once in a while. Her tail was still brushing my back, which I didn't mind at all. Her purrs continued, a little louder than before. I couldn't help it, I absolutely _loved _the sound of her purring.

"Thank you," I said out of nowhere.

"For what?" she asked.

"For letting me tell you everything," I answered.

"You're welcome. Now, please…my left ear is feeling a bit neglected."

I laughed, "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I can't help it, I'm a cat. I haven't gotten this much attention in years," she grinned.

"Well, I'm glad I can help."

"Po?"

"Yeah?'

"Left ear. Now."

"Oh, right. Sorry," I smiled, switching my paw over to her left ear. I saw her bite her lip, letting out a soft moan.

I had to admit, I liked this version of Tigress.

**Okay, you guys have NO IDEA how much I LOVED writing the whole "ear" scene XD I got butterflies and wanted to scream like a crazy fangirl over something I wrote, for once. I hope that doesn't sound vain or anything…**

**So yeah, read and review ^_^**


	5. Good Morning, Goodnight

**Muahaha :) I'm back once again! For once I'm starting a new chapter on the day that I post one!**

**Hey, did you guys know that if you put lotion on a scrape, it really, REALLY hurts? I learned that the hard way. Did that tonight. I got this weird scrape/blister thing, and I decided to put this lotion stuff on it, and it felt like my leg was on fire . Hated it xD But why am I talking about this, you ask? Because I have no life! And I'm PROUD of it! TAKE THAT BARACK OBAMA! XDXDXD**

**Me and my boyfriend broke up…Well, I'm the one who broke up with him…over the phone. Turns out he's okay with over the phone. So, I'm finally free and single again! Yaaaay! Mm…Kinda yay…**

**Okay, the line, "I woke up to a pounding in my head" immediately made me think of Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night" song. **_**There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding in my head…**_

_Random Dialogue: Rapunzel- Something brought you here, Flynn Rider. Call it what you will. Fate, destiny…_

_Flynn- A horse._

_Rapunzel- But I have made the decision to trust you._

_Flynn- A horrible decision, really._

_Rapunzel- But trust me, when I say this: You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will NEVER find, your precious satchel._

**Pretty Sure it's a Miracle**

**Chapter 4: Good Morning, Goodnight**

**By: Alicehatter239**

_Dang, my head hurts…_

I woke up to a pounding in my head and an unusually silent sound…if that makes any sense.

The morning gong hadn't woken me up, for once. I had just…woken up. That usually never happens. But then again, the headache I was having right now kind of told me otherwise. I tried to remember what happened yesterday- Sometimes when I wake up, I can't remember the events of the day before so I have to think about it for a minute- and the first thing I remembered was Tigress and I sitting by the Sacred Pool of Tears talking, and then me fooling around with her ears.

The fact that my head was hurting extra bad, made me jump to a couple conclusions. I decided to see if Tigress was up before I thought about any more.

"Tigress…" I wobbled to her door, feeling as if I had a hangover of some sort. I felt sick to my stomach, "Tigress, you in there?"

I opened her door to find her sitting up in her bed slowly, groaning a little bit and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "What's…what's going on, Po? Is something wrong?"

I looked at her more closely, noticing that her fur was sort of matted down, like she was sweating.

"Po, why does it look like you're sweating?" She asked me. Wait, I was sweating, too? I felt cold, not hot.

"I don't really know…but you look like you're all sweaty, too," I told her. She looked down at herself, seeing her matted down fur. Her face took on a confused expression, looking back up at me, "Tigress, by any chance, do you feel like you have a hangover?"

She looked at me like I had suddenly grown three more heads, and then blinked, "Now that I think about it, I do. My head hurts, also."

"Same thing with me!" I said. I started thinking about those conclusions again.

Oh, gods.

What if…What if Tigress and I had gotten drunk or something last night and I had accidentally…you know…had sex with her? That would explain why our heads hurt and why we're all sweaty…but then again, how could I know if I had knocked her up somehow?

"Hey, Tigress," I walked towards her. "Does your stomach hurt in any way?"

"Yes, it does. I feel like I'm going to be sick any minute now," she replied.

"Okay…Would you happen to feel…hungry? For like, anything in particular?"

"Hmm…You know, you're soup sounds really good right now," she told me.

"Oh my gods, I knew it! We did have sex last night! Holy crap, Tigress! I can't believe this happened! I mean, what were the odds of us getting drunk and then me knocking you up and then waking up like this and having to discuss it-"

"Panda!" I heard a voice boom. I turned around in mid-ramble and saw master Shifu standing in the doorway, "May I ask you what you are talking about?"

"Uhm…Shifu…" I stuttered, but Tigress started talking.

"Po here thinks he got me pregnant," she smirked.

"Pregnant?" Shifu repeated. I waited for the worst, but instead got an explanation, "Dragon Warrior, I can assure you, Tigress is not pregnant, much less with your child."

"But…she said that she felt hung over, too! Shifu, I think we got drunk last night or something-"

"Po," he said sternly, "You did not get drunk last night, and Tigress is not pregnant with your child. You simply have the stomach flu."

"What?" I said, dumbstruck, "The stomach flu?"

"Yes," Shifu said simply.

"But…but Tigress said that she really wanted some of my special soup!" I cried.

"Po, it's the stomach flu," Tigress said, pushing herself up off her bed, "Of course I'm going to want soup. Anyone with the stomach flu would want soup. Don't worry. I'm not pregnant, we're not hung over, and we're going to be _fine._"

"I…I, um…okay, yeah," I sighed, "Sorry about that…" I began to cough, feeling bile come up my throat. "Oh, crap…" I ran out of the room, down the hall, and into the kitchen. I saw a pot, grabbed it, and threw up in it.

"Po?" I heard Shifu and Tigress call at the same time.

"In-," I coughed again, spewing up a little more bile, "In here!"

They came around the corner and into the kitchen and saw me with the pot in my hands.

Tigress was the first to react, "Ah, shit," she mumbled. She ran across the room after taking a good look at me and grabbed a pot for herself, and then threw up in it.

"Well, this is just fine and dandy," I muttered to myself.

"This is why I am going to stay far away from you two until you get better. Viper will be bringing in what little food you can eat. You will both be staying in Po's room until you are better. The only reason you should need to leave is to use the facilities."

"Gotcha," I answered weakly. Me and Tigress…in the same room…until we got better? This would be…interesting, to say the least. I don't think I would mind it, but what if we got mad at each other and ended up trying to tear the others throat out? Considering we would be in the same room together for a long period of time had me thinking about a lot of negative possibilities. Oh well, at least we get some good time alone…

"Po?" Tigress said, walking back over to Shifu.

"Huh?" I shook my head.

"Are you alright? You look a bit…dazed," she guessed. I looked up at her. Even when she was sick she looked awesome.

"Well, yeah," I mumbled, "When you're that freakin' beautiful it's kind of hard _not_ to get all dazed and stuff…"

"What?" Her ears twitched, and so did Master Shifu's. He had the slightest hint of a smirk on his face. Darn him and his sensitive ears. I'm surprised Tigress hadn't heard me clearly, though.

"Alright," he chuckled slightly, "Both of you get back to your room," he pointed at me. We nodded and bowed, before heading off to my room. A few minutes after we entered my room, Shifu came in with a futon, "_One_ of you can sleep on this," he said, and walked out. I laughed at how paranoid the man was about me and his adoptive daughter sleeping together. I would never try anything like that with Tigress until she was ready.

"So…" I sighed, sitting down on my own mattress, "How do you think we _both_ got the stomach flu at the same time?"

She sat on her futon, "Remember last night? After we went to the Pool of Tears we came back and found that Monkey was trying his hand in the kitchen for a late snack. He asked us if we wanted to try some of what he was cooking. We didn't even stop to think about what was in it and ate some of it. I think that whatever was in it gave us the stomach flu."

"Oh, yeah. I remember that! But don't you think that Monkey would have gotten the stomach flu, too?" I asked.

"I don't remember seeing him eat any of it, actually. Maybe he didn't even eat any after we left," she shrugged.

"Or maybe he was _trying_ to give us the flu! He _does_ like to play pranks a lot…" I suggested.

"There's always other possibilities," she yawned.

"You tired?" I asked.

"Very," she answered, "I woke up a few times during the night, and the stomach flu has that effect, too."

"Same here," I said, just now remembering that I actually _had_ woken up multiple times in the middle of the night. Just thinking about sleep made me yawn, "I think I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

I put the pot I had brought with me (a new one, of course) by the end of my futon. Tigress did the same with hers. We placed the futons right next to each other, so it was like one big bed.

_As long as we stay on our own futons, we're technically not sleeping with each other, _I thought. It was true; they were still two separate beds, so we should be fine.

"I think I'm going to turn in, too," Tigress said, "I don't care if it's morning. I'm tired."

I chuckled, "Yeah, really," I began to lay down on my futon, stretching out my legs. I threw my blanket up over me, watching as Tigress gracefully lay down on hers.

I coughed, feeling the ache in my head pound a little harder, "Good morning, Tigress," I smiled.

She turned over to look at me, "Good morning, Po," she smiled back. I shoved my head forward a little, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She nuzzled my neck before pulling away so she would be on her own futon.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

**KFP2**

As I have said before, waking up is not my favorite thing to do.

But I think I can make an exception to waking up like I did with Tigress.

My arm was around her waist, and she was purring like crazy. Her face was buried into my shoulder and her paw was resting on my neck.

_This…is awesome,_ I thought.

I could tell it was late afternoon. I didn't move for fear of waking Tigress up. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep…I didn't understand how a guy like me could end up with a girl like her.

Suddenly, I heard small footsteps in the hallway. I froze, closing my eyes and pretending to be asleep. I waited for the footsteps to disperse, but they didn't. Instead, they stopped outside my doorway. The door slid open. I wasn't sure who it was, but I dare open my eyes.

The moment I heard a sigh, I knew who it was.

Master Shifu.

_Oh, crap_, I thought, _I'm so screwed. _

Shifu sounded like he was going to say something, but apparently decided against it.

"Hmm…Clothes are still intact…" he mumbled, "I suppose I can let it go." The door closed, and my eyes shot open.

Did Shifu really just let us go? Now _that_ was shocking.

"Po?" Tigress murmured, waking from her sleep. She opened her eyes, and looked at the position we were in. She seemed to blush, "Oh, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to-"

"Nah," I interrupted, "I like it."

She looked at me with a mischievous sparkle in her eye and a bit of what seemed to be shock. I grinned stupidly, and she began to chuckle, "Of course you do."

"What and you don't?" I smirked.

"Actually, it's quite comfortable," she sighed.

"Oh, I almost forgot: Goodnight," I laughed.

"Goodnight, Po."

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? This chapter was just kind of a filler, because I got really bored and wanted to write something having to do with them getting sick together ^_^" **

**It was kind of inspired from this story by Kippis05 called **_**Elegant, Graceful, and Clumsy**_**. I kind of feel like I stole a little bit of it…I really hope that I'm not. If I did, (I really didn't realize it) you can yell at me all you want…-_-**

**So. Read, Review, and Recycle!**


	6. Insane

**Hello…I'm working on this at the moment…As I am writing this, I have not even posted the chapter that belongs before this one, which should have been posted when it needed to be posted, which in turn did not get posted because I am not able to post it at the place I am at because it does not allow posting within the posting area…and this particular posting area might let me post it, when in reality it really won't let me post it or post anything related to something that needs to be posted. So all in all, I am not able to post anything where I'm at right now ^_^**

**Haha, I felt like writing something confusing…Yay!**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to give me some feedback! Love you all! **

**Oh, and don't think badly of me for this chapter. There is going to be a new character in this one. It will be the only chapter she is seen in, though. Some of you will recognize her from my story, "KFP Interviews". Maybe even some of you will just realize who she is. I just couldn't think of anything for this chapter so decided to do this.**

**Pretty Sure it's a Miracle**

**Chapter 5: Insane**

**By: Alicehatter239**

It was now the third day of being in the same room with Tigress.

And guess what?

No one's throats were missing yet.

But half my stomach was.

Well, not literally. It just felt like it. I was still as fat and round as ever. Tigress wasn't looking so good, though. She had lost her glow that she usually had in only three days. Her eyes remained alive, thankfully. She usually didn't want to get out of bed in the morning. I couldn't blame her for that, though. I didn't really want to, either. This flu was really wiping us out.

"Po? Tigress?" Viper whispered, cracking open my door slightly, being sure not to stick her face in through it, "I brought your soup…"

"Thanks, Viper," I said, watching as she slid the bowls in carefully.

"You're welcome," she replied. She shut the door and slithered back the way she came. I went over and grabbed the bowls. Sitting back down on the futons, I handed Tigress her bowl and set mine down in front of me.

"It's only been three days and I'm already sick of not being able to go anywhere," Tigress grumbled.

"Well, I'll tell you what," I announced, "After we're all better and everything, why don't I take you out to dinner or something? We can go wherever you like."

She smiled and picked up her bowl, bringing it closer to her mouth, "I'd like that."

I stared at her for a moment, watching as she tiredly ate her soup. It was normal chicken noodle soup, (not that mine wasn't) and I kind of wanted to know who was making it because I knew for a fact that not a lot of the people who work here can cook so well.

Being early afternoon, we were tired, but not tired enough to go to sleep. We yawned constantly, and our headaches pounded desperately in our heads, as if it were trying to escape. Truth be told, I wished it _would_ escape and leave us.

"Po, Tigress," a gruff voice said. The door did not open, but we could still hear it. I already knew who it was by the voice and the outline of their body outside of the door. It was Master Shifu. I wasn't sure why he was here.

"Yeah, Master?" I answered.

"I'm sorry that I didn't ask your permission first, but you have a visitor. A message was sent to me from a girl requesting permission to visit you. She seemed to have good intentions. Her mother was a skilled medical worker and taught her everything she knows, so there is a possibility she will be able to help you. Would you mind if I let her in? She has already arrived."

"Um, sure," I shrugged.

"Now, wait," Tigress interjected, "This girl…how old is she?"

"She's about 15 years old," Shifu answered.

"Why?" I asked Tigress.

"I was just wondering if this girl was old enough to take care of us," she shrugged, "But…Fifteen years old? Are you sure that's safe, Master?"

"I'm positive. She is very talented when it comes to these kinds of things. Don't ask me how I know that," he said, "I will go and get her."

"I still don't know if having a fifteen year old girl taking care of us is a very good idea," Tigress said once Shifu was out of earshot.

"Ah, I'm sure we'll be fine. What could go wrong?" I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, the door slipped open just enough for someone to step in.

"Tigress- ah, Master Tigress? Master Po?" the person said, closing the door behind them.

It was _so_ weird, like seeing a black and white version on Tigress. I creased my eyebrows. I had never seen a white tiger until now.

"Um, hi!" I said with a grin, "I'm Po, and this is Tigress…"

"Oh, I know who you are!" She squealed, "You guys are famous _everywhere_! I'm from America, and you guys are even known about all over there! Everybody knows the story about you and the Furious Five, Po! I can't believe I'm actually talking to the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress! This is _insane_! Master Tigress, may I say what an honor it is to meet you," she bowed to her, "You're my favorite of the Furious Five! And Master Po, it's a huge honor to meet you!" she bowed to me, too, "My name is Mo. I traveled to China with my grandma, so now I live here."

"It's awesome to meet you too, Mo," I bowed in return. Tigress did the same, "So, do you wanna, like, get started on us, or what?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" she stuttered, setting the bag she was carrying down on the ground. I sat back down on the futon next to Tigress, brushing my thumb over her paw. She sighed, and whether it was out of irritation or content, I wasn't sure.

"Now, what do you guys ha-," she started, turning around to face us. But she stopped dead when she saw my paw on Tigress's. I had a moment of panic, thinking she was going to get grossed out considering we're two different species. But what happened was far from that.

"No. Freaking. _Way,_" She whispered. She looked up at our faces, then back down at our paws. She repeated this about five times, and then lost it, "OH MY GODS! ARE YOU SERIOUS? You…you guys are _together?_ This is _amazing_! I never thought that would happen! I thought that Tigress would be too stubborn to admit it or Po would be too scared to tell her!" she continued as if she was talking to herself.

"I think I like this kid," I whispered to Tigress. She rolled her eyes as she continued to watch Mo freak out over the fact that Tigress and I had gotten together.

"Uh…uhm…I- I can't believe this! Forgive me, but I and a few of my other friends have been waiting ever since we heard about you for you two to get together! We love you guys as a couple," she beamed, "But…I'm getting way too off track. I'm supposed to be helping you guys with your whole 'stomach flu' issue."

"Yes, could you please move onto that?" Tigress mumbled. I elbowed her.

"Okay," Mo said, "I have this weird way of knowing what's wrong with you and how to fix it quickly. If I do this right, then you should be back to normal by tomorrow."

"And if you _don't _do it right?" Tigress asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Um…I'll just make sure I do it right, okay?" she shrugged. Tigress and I shared a worried look, wondering if we would make it out of this with all of our dignity…

**KFP2**

"Okay, you should be good!" Mo exclaimed, putting her stuff back in her medical bag, "I gotta go now, but can I…um…I feel kinda awkward asking this…"

"Why? Just ask. I'm sure we can do whatever you want. I mean, you just kinda cured us of the stomach flu," I pointed out.

"True, but still…" she trailed off.

"C'mon! Just ask!" I urged, wondering what it was that she wanted.

"Okay…I was wondering…You guys are so famous, and it's been my dream to meet you, and you know, Po got _his_ dream of becoming a Kung Fu master, so anything's possible…So, could I have…um…a…hug?" she closed her eyes.

I was actually kind of shocked that she was so weird about asking this. I mean, sure, people don't ask me if they can have a hug, I usually just go up and hug _them_, "Uh, sure! Kid, you don't have to be so self-conscious about asking that. It's no big deal!"

She opened her eyes, "Really? Are you serious? Thank you!" She ran up to me and put her arms as far round me as she could. I hugged back lightly. She pulled away, smiling like she had just conquered the world, "My friends are _so_ not gonna believe me when I tell them about this!"

And the next thing I knew, she did one of the _stupidest _things I have _ever_ seen someone do before.

She hugged Tigress.

Tigress stood there, shocked, like she had when I hugged her after defeating the Peacock. Mo pulled away quickly, grabbing her bag and waving to us on her way out. We waved back, laughing a little.

"It's nice to know that we have such…eccentric friends," Tigress chuckled.

"More like insane," I corrected, "I can't believe she hugged you! And you were okay with that?"

"I was…surprised, to say the least," she shrugged, "It was too late to hug back, though. She had already pulled away."

"Well...would you move away if I hugged you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hmm…Let me think about that…" she purred, coming closer to me. She slid her hands behind my neck, closing the space between our bodies, "Would _you_ move away if I kissed you right now?"

"I'd have to put some time into that tho-," I started, but I never got to finish that sentence. Tigress leaned up, silencing me with her lips. I wrapped my arms slowly around her waist, bringing her closer, (if that was even possible) and-

"Po, Tigress? Did that girl leave already? Or is she st-"

_Shoot,_ I thought, pulling away from Tigress. Shifu stood in the doorway, with the door half open. His eye was twitching, his right ear was folded down, and his mouth was open in mid-sentence. "Uhh…Hi, Master," I stuttered, "I…Oh, dear."

"Master, forgive us," Tigress bowed.

Master Shifu shook his head, recovering from his shocked state of mind, "No, no. I shouldn't have barged in like that. I should have knocked first. But I don't believe that I will ever be able to rid myself of that image. Carry on," he waved his hand, walking out of my room and sliding the door shut.

"That was awkward…" I whispered.

"Just a bit."

**Okay…so far on this vacation…I have gotten three chapters of two different stories done in only 2 days. I got two done for this story, and one done for my interview story…I think I'm gonna go to sleep now because soul-searching-Raven (she came with me and my other friend on the trip) is going to sleep too…and then dinner…yummy…**

**Hope you enjoyed it :) Review! **

**Please?**

**Oh, forget it. Just review. ;)**


End file.
